League of Small Superpowers
The League of Small Superpowers, or LoSS, is an alliance in Project Terra. LoSS was founded on May 09, 2012 by Ghost and ShadowStar. History History of the League of Small Superpowers Charter Charter for League of Small Superpowers Preamble – In the interest of security, camaraderie, and community, we the members of League of Small Superpowers declare our existence as a peaceful and powerful alliance. Article I: Membership Admission to LoSS may be granted if the following requirements are met: 1. Applicant shows a willingness to learn and advance within the ranks of LoSS. 2. Applicant will follow all LoSS laws. 3. Applicant is not involved in any current wars. 4. Applicant agrees to abide by the rules set forth in this charter. Article II: Government The government of LoSS consists of two main bodies, assisted with two additional bodies that operate on similar levels. Main Bodies The Princep is the ruling body of LoSS, consisting of one member that is in charge of all decision making in the alliance. The Princep is a voted member, and voting must be done on a quarterly basis. The Princep will make an effort to seek approval from the membership and other government members in regards to decisions that affect the alliance. The Ministers are an executive body of LoSS tasked with managing and performing the day-to-day activities in the alliance. The Ministries of LoSS include Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs, Defense, Finance, and Education & Recruitment. Ministers are appointed by the Princep, and may be replaced at any time if it is felt necessary by the Princep and 3/5 vote by Ministers. Ministers report directly to the Princep, and may appoint their own deputy ministers. Additional Bodies The Advisors are an advisory body that operates at the same level as the triumvirate. The Advisors do not hold any actual authority within the alliance; their task is simply to provide expert advice to the Princep. Advisors are previous Princep or prior Trium members. Advisory position will be lost if advisor leaves the alliance. The Deputy Ministers are an executive body that assists the ministers in performing tasks. Deputy ministers are appointed by the ministers, but can be removed by the triumvirate if deemed inappropriate. Deputy Ministers are the only government body that does not automatically gain access to the Curia, due to being the only body not appointed by the triumvirate. However, the Princp may still appoint deputy ministers to the Curia if it feels it is warranted. Article III: War Declarations of war by LoSS are executed by the Princep. This includes all wars, be they nation vs. nation or alliance vs. alliance. Nuclear first strikes are at the discretion of the Princep and MoD. If the Ministers do not feel the war is in the best interest of the alliance, or our allies, they may veto the decision to go to war with a 3/4 vote. Article IV: Raiding LoSS allows the practice of raiding. Raiding rules will be posted and MUST be followed. Article V: Acceptable Behavior Members are expected to act responsibly and courteous to each other and our allies. Common sense and basic decency are requirements for membership. Anyone that goes well beyond these simple rules will be expelled by the Princep with a vote by the Ministers. Article VI: Leaving the Alliance Any member that wishes to leave LoSS may do so at any time by posting in the resignations forum, provided the alliance is not in war or under terms resulting from a war, and does not have any unpaid debts. Failure to satisfy these conditions will result in military action against the member. The member must also have paid off any and all loans, and must return all money if you are a bank. Article VII: Amendments Amendments to this document are at the discretion of a vote by the membership and government. Article VIII: Laws As there are many laws that can be added or removed, laws will be posted in the law section and must be followed. The Princep may add/remove laws at their discretion. The Ministers or membership may draw a vote to repeal a law, or add an additional.